The Doctors Revenge
by The Great Goz
Summary: Dr Mu and Dr. Gero are planning Revenge against Goku. A plan that is unbelievable, will it succeed this time? A plan that will make Goku fight himself.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I didn't create these characters. The characters were created by Akira Toriyama.

_**The Doctors' Revenge**_

_**Chapter 1**_

The death of Dr. Gero was quite sudden; he never saw it coming. He was being his usual bossy, droid self, and he thought he had control over the androids. The androids were tired of this, so they killed him.

Dr. Myuu was very cunning and smart, but not too smart. He was killed by his own creation, Babi. They were both in hell. King Yama sent them there, with quite a bit of satisfaction. Dr. Gero was at a big platform with a bridge, only one way down. Dr. Gero had time to think, to ponder his revenge, to finally see the Z-fighters die!

"_It would be to easy_," he thought, "_just to kill Goku quickly this time... it's more than that now. Keeping him alive and killing the ones he loved would be more rewarding. _"

He grinned. By that time he heard foot steps. He swung his head around and said, " Who's there?"

"Why were you grinning from ear to ear? You seem happy. Why?" Dr. Myuu said.

Dr. Gero had never seen him before and said, "Who are you and why do you care?"

"Because I only get that kind of a grin when I have a great scheme cooking up. To answer your question, who I am is simple; I'm Dr. Myuu. I've heard a great deal about you, Dr. Gero. I'm a scientist. I, too, want to see Goku die."

The last part was the only thing that mattered to the old doctor. He couldn't help but laugh. "I see, you're a scientist too, hmm? Your correct in that I do have a scheme cooking up and quite a great one at that. This will be my best creation. They won't know what hit them. It took some great thought, but I decided not kill him just yet and have a little fun with him. I want him to suffer. I want to see his shock when we meet up with him and tell him that all his family, friends, and loved ones are all dead! Won't it be glorious?"

Dr. Myuu was in shock! He couldn't believe what he heard. He was very excited and wanted to start that very instant.

"Dr. Gero, you're a genius! I will help you, to see your dream fulfilled. It will be excellent to see Goku in that kind of pain. I CAN'T WAITཀཀཀ" Dr. Myuu said.

Dr. Gero was looking down thinking. Dr. Gero was well pleased, he was in a great mood. He knew he needed help and he had it. He looked up and said, "Excellent, lets get started."

--------------

At this time earth was at peace, and the Z-fighters were relaxed. The peace lasted so long that the Z-fighters found themselves doing unbelievable things. Krillen became an announcer for the baseball games, Piccolo decided to be a monk, Yamcha went back into playing baseball, Tien founded and mastered a Kung Fu dojo, Gohan went back to college, and Goku became a race car driver! These jobs that they were doing went on for months, and it became a routine for them.

Vegeta was beginning to get restless with all of this time of his hands because... well, as we all know, Vegeta hates leisure time unless it's spent training to beat Kakarot. One day Vegeta walked through Capsule Corp., griping as usual.

"Hmph! This is getting annoying, sitting around doing nothing. It's just revolting!" He walked past a TV set and saw something he liked. People fighting each other on tv? He had to know more.

"Dr. Brief!" he shouted. "What the hell is that?"

Dr. Brief was quite startled by his rude roar and very perplexed because he rarely talks to him. He has grown to just expect it so he just ignored it. "Vegeta, to answer your question, this is pro-boxing. It's a famous sport in America and you can win a great deal of money."

Vegeta began to ponder this very heavily. He could became very rich and satisfy his lust of destruction, well a little. He grinned, "Ha, I think I will join up in this little sport and show these weaklings how to do it."

Dr. Brief began shaking his head with his usual cigarette sliding in his mouth. "Vegeta, people take years training to just learn the trade!"

"That's because they're from earth. I'm not like these Earthlings," Vegeta replied. Vegeta turned his back to him. "Tell Bulma I'm leaving."

Brief nodded. Vegeta walked out of the room and walked out the exit of the house. Vegeta jumped up and flew off

-------------------------------------------------------------

As it turned out, Vegeta's prediction had been right on the money. Even without an ounce of training, he was able to pummel even the best boxers and soon advanced to the championship bout in a matter of months. The championship bout was just as amazing as it was short; within one round, Vegeta had mangled the former champ into the ring and earned the title of boxing champion of the world.

After the match Vegeta walked out into a dark alley.

"Bah... damn Earthlings... weaklings... damn weaklings!" Vegeta said, disgusted.

Then this shadowy figure appeared under the street light. The visibility was poor. Vegeta couldn't make out who it was.

Vegeta stopped. "Who are you? The autograph signing is over."

Vegeta saw, in the dark alley a bright light appearing, and without warning a enormous blast came forth. It hit Vegeta square in the face. He fell over seriously wounded.

"Step out so I can see you! You coward!" Vegeta hissed.

The dark figure stepped out of the darkness and showed himself. "What...... This can't be! You look like...." Then the dark figure finished the job.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Returned again to Baseball, the home run king! Yamchaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!" screamed Krillen into the mike.

Yamcha walked slowly to the plate and raised his bat. The catcher called the play, the pitcher nodded. The pitcher set and threw.

'CRACK!' the ball flew up in the air and blazed out of the park.

"A HOME RUN AGAIN, FOLKS!! NO ONE CAN STOP HIM!!!" Krillen yelled.

Yamcha ran around the bases, waved at the audience, then went into the dugout. The game went on and Yamcha's team eventually won pretty easily. In the locker room, Yamcha changed his clothes into his orange gi and walked out of the locker room. When he got out, he saw Krillen run up to him.

"Hey, Krillen," Yamacha said.

"Hey, that was a super home run! Of course, it's not _that_ impressive. It's the same way every game," Krillen stated.

"Heh, it's still fun, ha-ha. That was a great announcement by the way," Yamacha said.

"Thanks. Hey, we need to head back now," Krillen said.

Krillen and Yamcha lifted off the ground and exploded into the air. They went for a few minutes when all of a sudden two people appeared in front of them and cut them off.

"What the.... Who are you, you two?" Krillen said.

"Yeah, what gives? Who do you think you are? Coward, covering your face, show yourself," Yamcha screamed.

The masked men just shrugged and flew at them. The first masked man raced at Krillen, coming at him with a fast right. Krillen brought his left arm up and blocked it swiftly. The masked man then went with a left kick to the stomach. It connected, and Krillen was stunned. Then the masked man put his hands together and hit Krillen on the top of the head. It sent him sailing into the water. The masked man followed.

The second one raced at Yamcha. His hand was molded into a fist and cocked to his opposite shoulder; when he reached Yamcha he side-armed him in the side. He followed through with a right kick to the face which Yamcha blocked. Yamcha retaliated with a hard uppercut, and the masked man's head snapped back. That hit really pissed the masked man off, and he came back with a swift right punch to the face and hit him with a left. Then the masked man shot a beam straight into yamcha's face. The beam's force sent Yamcha soaring downward and he crashed into the ground, face down. The force of the crash cratered the ground. Then the masked man for good measure flew down to him and shot a powered-up beam into his back which left a gaping hole. He reached out, grabbed Yamcha up, and then he took off his mask.

"NO...... It......... can't......... be!" Yamcha managed to say before he collapsed.

Then someone came up out of the water. The man who was fighting yamcha smiled and then they flew off.

-------------------------------

"Gohan, why are you standing up?" the teacher said, disgusted.

Gohan was always leaving, doing his duty as Great Saiyaman. He would make some outrageous excuse; his favorite one was going to the restroom. He would be gone for a long time, and then he'd come back, be called to go back into action, and make the same excuse.

"Gohan, I said why are you standing up?!" the teacher said, agitated.

"Uh.....................Restroom Mrs. I think it's the cafeteria food. May I be excused?" Gohan said.

She let out a huge sigh. She said, "Whatever, but you better make it back this time before we LEAVE!!!"

"Yes, Ma'am," Gohan said.

Gohan ran out of the room, "O.K. What's wrong?" Gohan pushed his communicational watch .

"This masked man is robbing a bank!" the watch said.

"On my way," Gohan said.

Gohan took off, and in a few seconds he was in the bank with his Great Saiyaman suit. He trotted in.

"It is I, Great Saiyaman!" he said, striking a pose.

People stared at him and rolled their eyes. The masked man was just standing there staring at him.

"You must be the bank robber!" Gohan said, speaking like a true super hero.

The bank robber didn't take much time to respond to Gohan's stupid statement. He rushed in and punched with all his might into Gohan's stomach. Gohan spit up blood. People were screaming and gasping, then sighing. The mask man pushed Gohan into a office of the bank, a deep office. The blinds were closed so people couldn't see what going on. They could hear grunting and screaming, and screams of pain. Then everything went silent. Then Great Saiyaman walked out. They all went into a cheer. Great Saiyaman waved and then flew off; on the way he changed clothes.

Gohan made it back to class and sat down, and began staring at the teacher with a strange look in his eye.

"Gohan made it back to class, but he sure is acting strange," the teacher mumbled.

---------------------------------------------------------

Four months had passed since these events took place, and Kame Sennin got tired of all of the antics the Z-warriors were doing. He had a plan. One day he flew on a airplane to the martial arts tournament area where Mr. Satan lived. Once he arrived there he walked to his house. He arrived at the front door. He knocked. Mr. Satan opened the door.

"Hi," Kame Sennin waved.

"Uh, what are you doing here? Aren't you with Goku?" Mr. Satan said.

"Yes, I am. I'm his master, Kame sennin, also known as Muten Roshi," he said.

"Ok, so what are you doing here?" Mr. Satan said.

"I have a question," Roshi said.

"Yes, I'm all ears," Mr. Satan said.

"I'd like to do something, to do a tournament. I'm sure you can set this up," Roshi said.

"You're right; I'm world champ after all. I'll give you one month to get ready," Mr. Satan said.

"Thank you. We need this. The Z warriors are... well... bored." Roshi leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "And of course we'll let you win if one of us gets to the finals."

He smiled, "Thank you."

They bowed, shook hands and Mr. Satan went back inside. Roshi turned around and looked up into the sky. _'I think Jackie Chun will make a appearance,'_, he thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

As Mr. Satan said, they had only one month to get prepared for the World Martial Arts Tournament; that's what they had and no more. Mr. Satan got all of the necessary preparations taken care of. The World Tournament was already set up, the arena, everything. All they had to do now was wait.

The Z-Warriors gathered at Kame house. They all sat down on the couch.

Master Roshi spoke. "I gathered you here to tell you something. You probably don't know this, but I got this tournament together."

They brightened up, especially Goku and Vegeta.

"I want you all to compete, every last one of you. Now here's the info: you have one month to prepare. Everyone from all over the world will be there. The competition will be very tough, so I want you to get ready. Now go," he said.

They all got up and ran out the door and flew away. Roshi grinned.

"Jackie Chun will be prepared also, HEE-HEE-HEE," he said out loud.

------------------------------------------

One month passed quite fast for them. They all were fully prepared. Jackie Chun, who is Master Roshi, trained by himself with his traditional training, milk delivery, running zig-zags through trees, etc. This time, though, he put on a lot of training weights; he had so much weight, it took him a long time before he could even walk.

Goku trained with Gohan hard in the room of spirit and time. They were able to train in there for a year in the time of one earth day.

Vegeta trained in a capsule made by Dr. Brief. He trained under 200 times Earth's normal gravity.

The rest of the Z-fighters trained with Kami. They trained with Mr. Popo to sharpen their sensing skills.

They arrived at the stadium. Even though most of the Z-fighters had competed in the tournament before, they always gape in awe of its wonder. They never get tired of this; they are always anxious and excited. It's a exciting time.

They all went to a big room in the arena for the preliminaries rounds. These rounds consisted of punching a machine that measured their strength levels. Whoever got the highest ones go in to the finals. There are 300 people and only 16 people get into the finals.

They got out the punching machine. One of the staff members said, "Okay, step one at a time and punch this machine. 16 of the highest numbers will be able to pass. Since Mister Satan is automatically chosen, there will be only be 15 chosen. Ok, Start!"

They came up one at a time to punch the machine; when it was the Z-fighters' turn they suppressed their powers and punched the machine lightly. Not one of them broke the machine. The man who was in charge of the machine got the highest 15 numbers and put them on the wall for everyone to see. Six of the fifteen chosen were the z fighters.

"Ok," he said, "The ones who are on the list, come with me. The ones who didn't make it... sorry, better luck next time. Clear out in that direction," he said, pointing to large doors.

The people who didn't make it cleared out of the arena through the large doors the man pointed to. When the last person filed out, the doors slammed to, echoing throughout the room.

"All right, come with me," he said. They followed him to a door that said 'ARENA' at the top, and they pushed through it. When everyone was through the door, he spoke again. "Ok, now that preliminaries are over, we shall begin the quarter-finals, which is done in the arena itself. We shall take a break now. Meet back in that large opening there near the ring in ten minutes. Dismissed!"

They filed away to rest and meditate.

Goku went to the area where they were supposed to meet, where the large opening was. He propped himself up against the wall and went to sleep. The rest of the Z-fighters talked amongst themselves. Ten minutes finally drew by.

"Ok, everyone here?" The man screamed. The scream startled Goku and woke him up. He stood up straight.

"Now, We need to draw numbers. Come one at time," he said, picking up a bowl with slits of paper with numbers on them.

"Form a line around me," he said.

They went one at a time like he told them too. They did it orderly and civilly. With each number drawn, they showed the man who was in charge, and he wrote them out on the board. He also told them that the person who was the odd man out would be the one who faced Mr. Satan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of chapter one. What do you think of it? Read it and review it! If you don't like it, review it anyway! Criticism is most welcome! The next chapter will come soon (sorry, for the long wait been in School and hadn't had time to write the next chapter. I am on summer vacation now so the next chapter should be uploaded very soon, say within the next month.)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I didn't create these characters. The characters were created by Akira Toriyama.

_**The Doctors' Revenge**_

_**Chapter 2**_

After he said all those things, he turned around to a white board and picked up a pen. He took the cap off and wrote out all the information about who would fight who on the board. Then he turned around and said, "Now we're ready to begin. The announcer will bring out the first ones to fight, and his scream will signal the start of the tournament. Dismissed!"

They scattered all over the place and went into a little waiting area by the ring.

"The tournament has begun! Are you ready to begin?" the announcer screamed. The stadium erupted.

"Now let's bring out our first fighters! Our first fighters are...." he looks at a slip of paper, "Oh my, folks! It's a fighter we haven't seen in a long time: Jackie Chun!" The stadium erupted with applause. "He is one of our past champions. Come on folks; give him another round of applause!"

The stadium exploded in yells, whistles, and clapping until he quieted them down. "Okay, okay. His challenger is John Tori, a no-name in fighting, but if past fights are any indication, this should still be a great fight! Get them out of here!"

The stadium went into a clapping frenzy. Jackie Chun and John Tori stepped out of the waiting area and waved to the audience.

"You should call the fight old man. You don't want to die, now do you? My fist will break your skull into pieces," John said.

John Tori wasn't a tiny man. In fact, he was a very tall man: 6ft 9in tall, over 300 pounds, all muscle. He was wearing dark sunglasses and had long black hair. His arm muscles were bigger than Jackie Chun's head. He might not have had any experience in fighting, but his size gave him an advantage over people; he was very confident.

They stepped onto the ring, and then the announcer shouted, "You all know the rules. Let the tournament begin!"

"You should've thrown the match old man. Your old brittle bones are going to be mush," Tori said while running at Jackie Chun.

Tori raised his fist into the air, cocked it back and threw it at Jackie. Jackie threw his arm up and blocked it like a stone, stopping it with a thud. His eyes brightened and a look of disbelief came upon his face.

"What's wrong, John? I'm only an old man!"

"You're a freak!" John screeched back.

Jackie Chun smiled at him and said, "I'm only a freak because you're about to be beaten by an old man!"

Jackie Chun threw his foot into his face. You could hear the connection of his foot to his face all the way up to the top of stadium.

John Tori let a big groan; his face was cut. Then Jackie Chun threw a left to the right side of his face, and he went flying. Then suddenly he stopped! He came to a crashing halt right before he hit the wall and then floated slowly right back to the ring. The people in the stadium let out a huge gasp.

"Wow... Whoa, what just happened?! The fight is still on!" The announcer bellowed. The stadium went wild!

Jackie Chun just stared, blinking wildy. He finally spoke: "Wow, impressive! Let's continue then."

Tori had a very funny look on his face. He shrugged it off.

"What's the matter? You want to fight or give up?" Jackie said.

"Heh. Oh, I want to fight. I have luck that's out of this world!" Tori said.

They ran at each other, and Tori threw a punch at Jackie's face but he ducked. Jackie returned with a kick to the stomach and it connected. Tori's head went down. Then Jackie threw an uppercut at his chin, which flipped Tori over and made him hit the floor of the ring with a pow.

"Heh, looks like I won now!" Jackie said, grinning.

"He's not moving; must be a K.O.! Jackie...!" Then Tori jumped back up. The people in the stadium were stunned.

"How in the... hell?" Jackie said.

"I told you, I'm lucky! Well... I think it's about enough of this foolishness," Tori said sternly.

"Bluff," Jackie said.

Tori came running at Jackie at full force, with a deafening yell. Tori finally reached Jackie, and he threw his fist into the air. Then Jackie started to raise his fist into the air and was stopped by some force. Tori's fist hit his face and Jackie went flying out of the ring and hit the wall with a thud. The crowd was silent.

The force let up. Chun stood up and walked away. The crowd brightened up.

"Wow, what a fight! Tori wins," the announcer said as the crowd erupted. "Please clear the ring for the next fight!"

Tori left the ring and went to the little waiting area.

"Will the next contestants please step forward and into the ring please?" the announcer said.

Yamcha and Tenshinhan stepped up into the ring.

"Both of these constants have been in this tournament before; in fact, Tenshinhan has won before. He won the 22nd Tenkaichi Budokai. Yamcha did really well, I might add, in the Budokai. This should be a very entertaining fight. Now, enough talking, Fight!"

"You know this is a going to be good because I've wanted a rematch for a long time," Yamcha said.

"Let's see what you got," Ten said.

Ten walked over to Yamcha, like he was going to talk. Tenshinhan drops to the floor and tries to trip him with a low round house kick. Yamcha vanishes. Tenshinhan stands up. Yamcha re-appears behind and raises his arm to kick Ten in the back of the head but Ten vanished. Yamcha got bright-eyed but regained composure.

Ten re-appeared above him and sent a ki blast at Yamcha to which Yamcha jumped out of the way and did a back flip back onto the ring.

"Wow, this is a great fight, they haven't even landed a punch on each other yet! This is what the Budokai should be!" the announcer screamed.

"Well, I must say that you are better since the last time we fought, but your luck will soon change, I'm afraid." Ten said.

"Oh, we shall see, we shall see," Yamcha said with a devilish grin.

Yamcha got things rolling again. He bolted toward Ten. He did a jab to the head that Ten blocked with his arm, and then Ten launched a kick that successfully connected with Yamcha's face. His face was turning right because of the force of the kick. Tenshinhan then followed with another kick to the stomach and a punch to the chin which sent him flying.

"Heh," Ten said.

Yamcha flung himself up, then vanished. He reappeared right in front of Tenshinhan, and Tenshinhan tried to punch him, but it right through him. The real Yamcha appeared and kicked him in the face which sent him flying. He hit the ring hard and skidded to a halt.

Tenshinhan slowly got up, "Well, I must say I'm impressed. Zanzoken... a really good technique."

"Ha-ha," Yamcha said.

Tenshinhan jumped up into the air and flew at top speed toward Yamcha with his arm already cocked and swung it, but he quickly raised his arm and blocked it. Yamcha then did a butterfly kick, which struck Ten in the chest. Ten grunts in pain. Yamcha flies up and punches him in the face with a powerful punch that sends him flying to the ground below, but Ten stops himself. Yamcha was following him with a lot of speed in a kicking stance. Ten grabbed his foot and powered up. A white Aura appeared around his hand. Tenshinhan slung him into the ground below. The ground exploded on impact, sending up pieces of material from the ring into the air, with smoke and dust. Tenshinhan flew in the air, the aura still around him.

"Wow....This is non-stop action! This is a fantastic fight! ...Amazing!" The announcer said.

The smoke cleared and the crowd cheered as they could see Yamcha climbing out of the hole in the ground.

Tenshinhan sighed and his Aura disappeared.

Tenshinhan flew to the ground.

Yamcha was in the ring.

"No time for small talk. Let's just fight," Tenshinhan said.

"I agree. It's time to end this," Yamcha concurred.

Tenshinhan flew towards Yamcha flashing in and out. He appeared right in front of Yamcha and he tried to punch with his left. Yamcha raised his right arm and hooked his arm in his arm, and tossed flung into the ground. He still had it hooked and started taking jabs to his back with his left hand. Tenshinhan was screaming in pain.

"Cheer for them, cheer!" The announcer said. The crowd applauded.

Yamcha jabbed again and then Tenshinhan flipped over Yamcha; now Tenshinhan is behind him. This released him from Yamcha's arm. He then lifted his leg off the ground and kicked Yamcha in the back with a front kick. He put enough force into it that it sent him flying. Tenshinhan disappeared and reappeared behind him where he was going to land, but Yamcha did a flip, jumped into the air, stretched his foot all the way out, and snapped his foot to the side. His other foot is tucked away. The kick connects and sends Ten flying. He lands on his back outside of the ring.

"Ring out.....Yamcha is the winner!" The announcer screamed.

Ten got up and Yamcha walked toward him.

"Congratulations, Yamcha. Good Job. I'm impressed," Tenshinhan says.

"Thanks, you did very well too. I'm very surprised I won," Yamcha said.

"You're just being modest. You're the better fighter this time."

"Thanks."

They walked into the waiting area.

"We will take a three hour break to fix the ring" The announcer explained.

The audience filed out to get some snacks and rest.

***

_Three hours later..._

The audience filed back in and the announcer was waiting in the newly fixed ring. Everyone had just sat down when the announcer started.

"Let the next contestants please step into the ring!" the announcer screamed.

Piccolo and Krillin walked up to the ring.

"This is another match that should be interesting because they, too, have been in the Budokai before. Ma Junior was the runner up in the 23rd Tenkaichi Budokai. Krillin competed well in the 21st, 22nd, and the 23rd. This is a group of experienced fighters! I hope the ring holds! Begin!"

The crowd went wild, hoping it would be just as good a fight as the other.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!!!" Krillin said, doing the Kamehameha pose.

The Ki blast shot at Piccolo who flashed and disappeared. The Ki kept flying and it went toward the crowd. The crowd started to scream. Krillin Pulled the blast up and it went up—straight up into the air.

This left Krillin open to attack. Piccolo appeared behind him and kicked his knee, causing him to collapse to the ground. Piccolo started to punch his head, like a punching bag. Then Piccolo did a roundhouse kick to the temple of Krillin's head and Krillin got launched into the air. Then Piccolo disappeared and re-appeared behind him, punching Krillin in the back and causing him to fly back down to the ring.

Krillin stopped himself and gently lowered himself onto the ring.

"Damn, that hurt," Krillin said while rubbing his head.

'_This is going to be a difficult battle, gotta be smart about this,' he thought to himself. _

Piccolo came back down to the ring_, _"Looks like you've been slacking on your training, Krillin. I must say you might as well forfeit. I'm going to win, you know."

"I think when I win this match that will speak for itself," Krillin said.

Piccolo just stared at the audience; he thought he saw something among them.

Krillin started to run toward him then all of a sudden a flash of light came out of the audience, but it was so fast that no one at the stadium could see it, except Piccolo and Krillin. It struck Piccolo as Krillin punched Piccolo. Piccolo fell over dead.

Krillin started to scream, "Piccolo are you okay?!? Piccolo?!"

The announcer said, "Piccolo has been K.! Krillin wins!"

The announcer then says, "Please bring the stretcher."

The stretcher came with four employees of the Tenkaichi Budokai. They picked him up, when they noticed a hole in Piccolo's chest.

"Sir, Piccolo is dead," one of the employee says.

The announcer hides the microphone around to his back so no one could hear it, "Really?!"

"Yes sir. He has a piercing hole that goes straight through him."

He puts his hand on Piccolo's neck. "No pulse," one of the employees says.

"Okay, Krillin you're disqualified from the match," the announcer said. Then he swings the microphone from his back and says, "Krillin has killed Piccolo!"

The audience gasps.

"He is disqualified from the match. Please clear the area and make way for the next match," the announcer explained. The audience was still in shock.

Then Krillin spoke up, "That wasn't me, I..."

He then trailed off and thought to himself, '_They wouldn't believe me even If I explained it.'_

"Did you say something Krillin?" The announcer asked.

"No, never mind," Krillin said. Then he jumped off the ring and ran to the waiting area.

The four employees carried off Piccolo into a little room away from view and laid him down. The two people from the ambulance that was parked outside came into the room. They picked him up and placed him on a gurney and carried him outside. They then lifted him up into the ambulance. One of them jumped out of the ambulance and got into the drivers seat and drove off.

"It's okay, people. Please cheer; this is a competition and killing can accidently happen in this caliber of a competition. It was an accident I'm sure," the announcer said, trying to calm the crowd down. "Now let us continue! The next contestants, please come out!"

The audience let out a thundering applause as the next contestants walked out.

Goku walked up into the ring and a masked figure followed. The masked man stepped on the ring.

"Our next match features Son Goku who won the 23rd Budokai!" The announcer screamed. The crowd matched his enthusiasm with their applause.

The announcer continued, "Though the other competitor is a mystery. He has never appeared in a Budokai before. He hasn't given out his name. His alias is 'X'. Should be a good fight though, since Son Goku is here!" the announcer screamed.

The contestants just stared at each other. They were trying to figure each other out. Time slipped by and they had stood there for nearly 5 minutes. The audience was getting very impatient. They started to boo and yell, "Get on with it!"

The announcer agreed. "Please fight. The audience is getting restless," he said, off-microphone.

There was a big flash and they both vanished. Nothing happened for 30 seconds, but then 3 big slams happened and caused a huge flash of light and a shockwave, but no damage to anything. Then they reappeared. Goku had a huge cut on the left side of his face. The Masked Man didn't seem to have taken any damage.

The crowd reacted with a big applause and sighs because they couldn't see anything.

Goku decided to get things going again. He jumped off the ground and started to say "Ka-me," while he was flying right toward the masked man. "Ha-me-ha!"

The beam flew out of his hands, and he was very close to the masked man, but then the masked man vanished right before the beam hit him. He appeared on the side of Goku in the air and grabbed him by his arm, causing the Ki blast to stop. He lifted Goku off the ground, tossed him in the air, and did a round house kick to the chest and a left and right punch to the face. Goku was stunned from the kick. The Masked Man then did a normal kick with all of his force behind it, which sent Goku flying because of the force of the kick. The masked man then disappeared behind him, grabbed him by the head, and slammed Goku on the ground, causing a dent in the ring. Then the Masked Man let go of his head and back flipped back a few feet. Goku stood up and shook it off.

"I'm sorry but I have a hard head," Goku said while laughing.

The Masked Man didn't say anything.

"Wow, what a fine beginning! By the looks of it, the Masked Man has the upper hand!" the announcer said. The crowd got back into screaming again.

Goku raised his arms in the air then vanished. Three seconds later, the Masked Man goes flying in the opposite direction, and then another big pow sound echoes over the stadium. The Masked Man then goes the opposite way. Goku reappears in front of the masked man, who is mid-way through a punch, and he disappears and reappears behind Goku, but then Goku disappears and reappears behind him and raises his arm to punch the masked man. Halfway in the punch, however, the Masked Man blocks it with his fore arm. Then the masked man raises a left high kick to Goku face, and Goku dodges to the right and throws a right punch to the chest of the Masked Man, which the masked man swipes out of the way with his left hand. Then Goku lifts both legs into the air and extends them to his face but the Masked Man leans all the way back to the ring and waits for his back to reach him, and he punches up. Goku flies up, and the Masked Man jumps up, tries to kick Goku, and disappears. Goku reappears above him and punches him on the head, which sends the masked man into the ring, causing it to explode into a crater. Goku then floated to the ground.

"Looks like I won that round," Goku said.

The masked man flew straight up out of the hole and looked down at Goku angrily, but he didn't say anything. He stretched out his hands and opened his hands. He put his hands wrist-to-wrist, put them to his side, and a blue Ki energy ball began to form.

Goku eyes got bright and then he said out loud, "It can't be! That looks like the... Kamehameha?! What the hell?"

Then the masked man kept powering it up and up. The Ki energy ball was huge. Goku began to understand the seriousness of what was happening; he had enough energy in that Ki blast to destroy the world. He had to stop it.

"I won't let you do that!" He got into the pose that everyone knew, "KA-ME-..." Then the Masked Man shot his ki blast. "HA-ME-HA!" Goku shot his Ki blast off.

The Ki blasts collided with a flash then a deafening explosion. The beams were struggling over who would be in control. Then the Masked Man put more energy into his. It was like turning a water faucet on stronger when it was already on. The energy flowed down to Goku's and started to push it back toward him.

Then Goku screamed and his beam got bigger, pushing the Masked Man's back to where it was: the halfway mark. There was so much energy that the ground was beginning to crumble underneath their feet. The crowd was screaming bloody murder. The announcer was screaming at the top of his lungs and was trying to hide in the little waiting area.

Goku then increased his power and pushed his beam closer to the Masked Man, then the Masked Man increased his power and pushed back to the middle mark. Goku couldn't do likewise without risking destroying the entire stadium. He then used the Shunkan Ido and teleported right behind the Masked Man. He transformed into Supa Saiya-jin and put his hands together, which made a fist and clobbered him on the top of the head. It stopped the beam and sent him flying to the ground. It plastered him on the ring floor.

The audience was in extreme awe at this point. No one blinked.

Goku went back to normal and zoomed to the ring floor. The Masked Man got back up; his mask was torn to the point where you could see his face.

The Masked Man decided it was time to show his face. He took off his mask.

Goku's mouth dropped open in amazement, "What the—?! You look just like me!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of Chapter 2. Stay tuned! Please write a review even if you don't like it. Thanks.


End file.
